Just Across The River
by catbooklover2004
Summary: Then I saw her eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes. As I padded back, I just couldn't shake off this tingly feeling. What was it? Was it love? No, no, no. It can't be love. After all, how can a murderer love anyone, never mind someone who lives across the river in a different Clan. Murderers can't love, can they?


Just Across the River

Then I saw her eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes. As I padded back, I just couldn't shake off this tingly feeling. What was it? Was it love? No, no, no. It can't be love. After all, how can a murderer love anyone, never mind someone who lives across the river in a different Clan. Murderers can't love, can they?

Rated T

Horror and Romance

"Get back here, mouse brain! I don't know what Cloudstar sees in you, idiot."

"I hate you, fox dung. Idiot."

"Fox heart! Go die as a coward like your father!"

I growled slightly as I remembered all the insults Lionpelt had given me over the seasons. My mind raced quickly, devising a plan. Yes, that sounded good. Lionpelt would be my first victim.

I crept carefully through the tree and bushes, stalking my prey. That idiotic mouse brain didn't even look around as he crashed through the bracken. I accidentally stepped on a twig and it gave off a loud CRUNCH. Lionpelt froze and looked around, but seeing nothing kept walking. Who was he calling an idiot? Soon, Lionpelt reached the river. He sat down on his haunches and stared and the gentle water. That's when I pounced. He turned his head around just in time to see me leaping at him.

"Dirtbreath?" he insulted me. " Do you seriously think you can beat me in battle? I knew you were following me the whole time."

"MY NAME ISN'T DIRTBREATH! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT IT IS DUSTWHISKER!" I screamed. I unsheathed my claws and tore them through his pelt. I grinned in satisfaction as he screamed in pain. He twisted and raked his claws right on my nose and sliced my tail.

"Oh, you will pay dearly for that!" I screeched. I scored my claws from his chin down to the tip of his tail, ripping his belly open. Lionpelt screeched in agony as he writhed in pain. I stood there, watching him die, only feeling satisfaction course through my veins from the top of my ear to the tip of my tail. Finally he stopped breathing all together. I grabbed him by the scruff and tossed him into the river.

"Filth." I muttered. As I turned around, I heard a rustle in the reeds on the other side of the river. I turned around to see a silver she-cat staring at me fearfully. Oh no! Had she seen me kill Lionpelt? That's when I saw her eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes. But I didn't have much longer to look at her before she turned tail and ran away.

"Wait!" I yowled. "What's your name?" But she was too far away to hear. "Mine's Dustwhisker.." As I slowly headed home, I couldn't push the she-cat out of my mind. There was also that odd feeling. I couldn't shake off an odd tingly feeling in my body. Oh no, was it love? No, no, no. I thought, pushing the idea out of my brain. Murderers can't love, especially not cats in another Clan. I arrived in camp soon and settled down in my nest. When I woke up, I heard a voice yelling, "Lionpelt is dead!" Oh. Someone must have found the body. Well, I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep after such an eventful night. I still couldn't get that silver she-cat out of my mind. And those beautiful blue eyes...

Allegiances:

ThunderClan-

Leader: Cloudstar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Leopardsun - pale golden brown she-cat with rich golden brown stripes and green eyes

Medicine cat: Silverdew - silver and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Dustwhisker - light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lionpelt - orange yellow tom with amber eyes

Nightwhisker - dark grey marbled she cat with night blue eyes

Mottlerock - white tom with splashes of black, gray, and brown. Copper eyes.

Deertail - light brown she-cat with white tail and paws and amber eyes

Firestorm - ginger tabby with green eyes

Muddyclaw - brown tom

Thorntail - bright golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Goldensong - dappled golden she-cat with brilliant green eyes

Dappledfire - beautiful dappled gray she-cat with fiery amber eyes

Foxstrike - ginger tom that looks exactly like a fox and amber eye

Petalwhisker - dark gray - and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Lightpaw - pretty golden white tabby she-cat with blue amber eyes

Darkpaw - pure black she-cat with red amber eyes

Emberpaw - spotted black and orange tortoiseshell with yellow eyes

Queens:

Ashflower - fluffy black she-cat with long tail and dappled with silver spots. Electric green eyes.

Breezefang - gray she-cat with white muzzle, underbelly, and paws. Pale blue eyes

Kits:

Gingerkit - cream &amp; gray she-kit (Ashflower)

Fireflykit - black tom with gold spots (Ashflower)

Sunrisekit - ginger she-kit with black patches (Ashflower)

Grasskit - longhaired pale brown tom (Breezefang)

Sunkit - golden tabby she-kit (Breezefang)

Featherkit - longhaired silver she-kit (Breezefang)

Aspenkit - gray tom with black paws and ears (Breezefang)

Elders:

Lakesplash - white tabby tom with yellow eyesm

Nightfire - pure black tom with splotches of red/ginger

RiverClan-

Leader: Sootstar - longhaired dark gray she-cat with lighter spots and dark amber eyes

Deputy: Stonewing - dark gray tom with striped legs and gray eyes

Medicine cat: Minnowsplash - tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Silverpelt - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Foxtail - reddish brown tom with bushy tail and dark blue eyes

Cherryleaf - thin pelted tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Jaywhisker - silver she-cat with gray muzzle and blue eyes

Reedstripe - golden brown tom with brown stripes and ice blue eyes

Icefeather - she-cat with long white fur, a plumy tail, and light blue eyes.

Owlcry - brown tabby tom with darker stripes and white patches and dark amber eyes.

Swiftbreeze - silvery blue she-cat with a clean pelt that seems to shimmer even at night and brilliantly blue eyes

Swallowsplash - black tom with gray patches and yellow eyes

Waterstream - blue silver tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Minnowclaw - brown tom with amber eyes

Silverwhisker - orange she-cat with silver eyes

Apprentices:

Sunsetpaw - thick pelted white she cat with two ginger paws, a ginger ear, ginger tail, and dark brown speckles across back and tail (medicine cat apprentice)

Dustypaw - very pale brown tom with brown stripes and blue eyes

Mistypaw - gray she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws

Whitepaw - white tom with blue eyes (not deaf)

Queens:

Firewhisker - dark gray she-cat with orange face and amber eyes

Spottedsong - light golden-brown she-cat with slightly darker dapples along flanks, back and shoulders.

Indigowing - blue-gray she-cat with a white stripe down her back

Kits:

Berrykit- light cream tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes and a small patch of dark brown fur around his left eye. (Spottedsong)

Cloverkit- darker cream she-cat with long, silky fur, dark brown paws and a patch of brown fur around right eye. Dark, almost fern green eyes. (Spottedsong)

Currantkit - blue gray she-kit with blue eyes (Indigowing)

Stonekit - grayish tom with a long white stripe going down his back and amber eyes (Indigowing)

Wingkit - White she-kit with green eyes (Indigowing)

Elders:

Kestrelfoot - mottled brown tom with green eyes

Fallenrain - blue-gray tabby she-cat

Brownfur - solid brown tom

Rootclaw - black-and-ginger she-cat

Swiftblizzard - pure white tom

ShadowClan-

Leader: Badgerstar - black tom with a long white stripe down his back

Deputy: Elkfang - light brown tom

Medicine cat: Whiteclaw - black furred tom with white paws and orange eyes

WindClan-

Leader: Sandstar- sandy brown tom with darker paws

Deputy: Frostpetal - silver-and-white spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine cat: Jaypool - silver she-cat with smoky gray markings and deep blue eyes

A/N: Please review! And once again, thanks to all the people who submitted cats!


End file.
